


Whose Gift is Better?

by ParadoxNoah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: It's Valentine's day. Green is nervous that his box of chocolates isn't enough. Turns out Red had something more planned. Just your run-of-the-mill smut.





	Whose Gift is Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 3/8/17. Edited recently.
> 
> Sex content: kissing, grinding, blowjob.

Green hugged the heart-shaped box in his arms. He knew it was only Red, who never asked for much, but standing at the door to his room made Green convulse to near incompetence. How would he react? This was their first Valentine’s day together, and though it was near impossible due to Red’s passiveness, Green felt one wrong move might make it their last. Could he be too pushy? Not good enough? Emotion contended for control of Green. In fact, he felt like giving up and running away; he could just apologize for not getting Red anything later. But…  


The boy knew he had to do this. He had already come this far. He raised his hand with hesitance, paused, then simultaneously heaved a breath while knocking. Knock. Knock. Knock. He sighed; how this day ended was not in his control anymore.  


The door opened. Before one could speak, the raven-haired boy grabbed Green by the wrist and pulled him in, quickly shutting the door.  


“Ah! Um… Red?” Green’s eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and in that moment a smile escaped his lips before he laughed heavily. “What are you wearing?”  


Red’s ruby eyes shone in the candlelight. He was wearing a plain, long-ish T-shirt and adorned atop his head was a pikachu-eared headband. The sight was quite unusual and yet quaint, but…  


“Where are your pants?”  


Green swore he saw a smile slip his sight. He was helpless as Red pulled him further into the house. Green dropped the present he was holding somewhere along the way.  


Now, they were standing in a smaller room with a bed. While there were no light sources in the room, the nightly, ambient glow seeped through the window. Green could see every faint detail on Red’s face, who proceeded to shove him onto the bed.  


“Uh. Red?” The pale-faced boy with glowing green eyes, though stricken by the events, found himself relaxing at the sight of the other boy above him. Both of them felt a rush and the blood and warm feelings flushed their face. “Red, what are you do-” The gentle kiss on Green’s lips, followed by the deeper kiss on his cheek and the subsequent body pressing let Green know exactly what was happening.  


Wanting to assure consent, Green felt like contesting, but the kiss on his neck and the sigh from his lips were words enough from both. Red lifted his face slowly from Green’s neck, nibbling his cheek softly along the way. Red breathed gently on the brunette’s face before pushing under Green’s arms. Green, having done this before, raised his arms. With one hand, the ruby-eyed boy tugged the right arm of Green’s jacket off, then switched to the other hand to pull the other arm off. Green skewed it across the room before sighing pleasurably as Red ground his hips against the bulge growing in his pants.  


Red put his frigid hands under the pinned boy’s shirt, who responded with a shiver and a gasp. Red then kissed the left side of Green’s neck, sucking it gently with an occasional nibble. Meanwhile, his hands pried further under the boy’s shirt, slowly pulling it up. His hips continued to rub. Green caught on and pushed back, synchronous to Red’s advances.  


By this point, both the boys were enthralled. Green helplessly breathed waves of pleasure. Though he had done this before, many times, it was never with someone he had loved so much. The look on Red’s face when they locked eyes in the occasion was far above anything he could feel from contact. Red, in truth, had never done this before. He thought himself lucky to have someone experienced, as well as someone so loving.  


Both the boys were hard and Green was shirtless. At this point, Green would normally take control and finish, but he wanted to lie here with Red a little longer. He wanted to feel the boy’s hand against his back. He wanted to feel the bites, the kisses, and the soft breaths against his neck. He wanted to feel Red’s breath, his heart beat fast when their chests pressed. He wanted to feel each other as they pushed their hips together. He loved Red so much.  


Red moved his lips lower to the collar bone. On Green it was very defined, and something about that made Red crazy. He bit around it, feeling the softness of the flesh and shape of the bone. To know Green’s body by touch. That would make him happy. Red moved his hands from Green’s lower back and put his arms under Green’s. Green responded by putting his arms on red’s shoulder, holding his own hands.  


Green was convulsing uncontrollably. He was shaking from the exciting seeping through his skin. He was shaking from the waves of pleasure. He was shaking from the pure ecstasy.  


Red’s kisses moved further down. Along the way, he sharply bit at the nipple. Green let out a groan of pain, but nothing extreme. Red smirked and mouthed Green’s ribs, feeling them. He wanted to touch every inch of the boy’s body. The warmth, the heartbeat, the flesh. It all felt surreal.  


Red’s back was arched at this point, and the headband he had been wearing fell off. Green was enjoying this moment too much to let little things get in the way, so he threw it to the other side of the room. Red could no longer grind at this angle, so he adjusted himself. The boy continued kissing, this time more quickly downward. Red passed the v-line and found himself at a throbbing bulge of fabric. He let out a sigh. He was so happy to be here with Green. Red mouthed the bulge. It was, at first, with his lips, but the fabric was too tough. He bit the fabric, giving Green enough pleasure to moan. Green proceeded to grind against Red’s face. Red heartily sighed and smiled a bit. It made him happy that Green was enjoying himself, even if it was a bit awkward to have pants thrust in his face.  


After a bit of time, Red looked up at Green. Green looked back into the passionate eyes and smiled. He put his hand in Red’s hair and rubbed his head. “You’re really good at this.” Red smiled. “I love you.” “I love you too.”  


Red found himself uncontrollably pulling at the button on Green’s pants. However, he paused. He could feel the boy under him shaking in anticipation. Red had an idea. He put away his hands and very slowly began to unbutton the pants with his mouth. A half a minute later, he proceeded to slowly pull down on the zipper, while staring Green in the eye. The pulsing did not cease.  


Green had enough. “C’mon, Red.” Red grinned mischievously. Green knew what he wanted. He let out a sigh; there was no way he was stopping now. “Please?” Red proceeded to pull the pants down, however not all the way off. Frankly, Red was more excited than Green, but Green had difficulties withholding it, which proved quite fun to play with. Green’s dick was as hard as it could get and, without resistance, made an alluring bulge in his boxer-briefs.  


Red’s heart fluttered. The fact that he was right here, right now seemed impossible, as if a delusion. But this was reality. Nothing could be more real than the boy underneath him squirming for more. And there couldn’t possibly be anything more than pleasing that boy. Red, now shaking in anticipation himself, pulled the fabric by the opening of Green’s boxer-briefs towards the end of the bulge, which, with some fiddling, allowed the object of his desire to pop out.  


Red hesitated not, and grabbed Green’s dick with his hand. He brought his face closer and tilted his head. He licked, starting from the shaft up to the tip of the foreskin. Green let out a sigh of relief. It was dry and caused a lot of friction, but the second time Red licked was easier, and the third time easier, until it was completely wet, allowing him effortlessly provoke some noise from Green. Every time Red’s tongue reached the top, Green let out a shudder. The brunette couldn’t help but to squirm. Red was not bothered by this; he seemed to be enjoying the look on Green’s face as he teased the poor boy.  


Red pulled down on the cock, exposing a mauve head. He tilted his head further and put the tip of his tongue under the head. It had a strange taste, but it made Red want it more. Green let out a moan as Red’s tongue graced over the tip. Red licked again, from the shaft up, tracing along the seam. He stopped and kissed the tip, then winked at Green. Green smiled back and sat up, positioning himself at the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Red scooted back and got onto the floor, on his knees, hands on the floor between his legs. Green smiled again. “You look so cute like that: in between my legs.” Red’s eyes lit up gleefully.  


Red put the tip in his mouth, making sure his jaw was open wide enough. His lips fit perfectly around the base of the tip. Green moaned loudly when Red’s tongue began to swirl around. He was such a cute boy, with his long, black locks and beautiful eyes. Most arousingly, Green practically owned Red; the smaller boy loathed every moment away. But likewise, Red had Green wrapped around his finger. They were bonded to each other, both through time, as friends and rivals, and through passion, as lovers and counterparts. And here they were, together, expressing their bond in the closest way possible: sharing the same place, pleasing each other as if they were their own.  


Green put his hands in Red’s soft, black hair, which moved and parted effortlessly as Green grasped softly, running his fingers through. Red was enjoying it: the quiet assurance that Green enjoyed his presence, the subtle reminder that he was in ownership, the slight force on the back of his head that screamed through a whisper for him to allow Green deeper. Red permitted this; he relaxed not only his throat and tongue, but the resistance he put against Green’s hand, allowing the head to push further to the back of the mouth. Red nearly gagged as the top pushed forcefully against the soft part of the roof of his mouth, but he took the relaxation of Green’s bobbing motion as a chance to readjust himself.  


Red’s nose touched fabric. There wasn't any deeper he could go. Luckily, Green wasn't so long that it choked Red. Instead, it edged at the front of the throat. Red loved being in such a submissive position: to let Green violate him like that. Not that violate would be an accurate word. Green’s moans turned breathier and his motions turned to objectifying Red. His entire body tensed. Red, not expecting the fluid spurting into his mouth, retracted. Some of the white cum spilled onto his face and hair. He swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled. “Ah. S-Sorry,” Green apologized. “Umm…” The brunette panicked and tried to find something to wipe it off with, but Red was unfazed. He simply smiled and licked the rest off Green’s dick and boxer-briefs. After finishing, he wiped the bit on his face off with his shirt.  


Red put his arms behind Green’s waist and hugged, burying his face into the boy’s groin. Green smiled softly and leaned over to hug the boy’s head. “I love you,” Green muttered.  


“I love you too.”


End file.
